Harry Potter & The Revenge of Voldemort
by Grifferin
Summary: Harry's back for his 5th year (along w/ some ex-Hogwarts pupils) but there's something attacking his friends. He also finds himself battling for Cho against Draco Malfoy, who turns out to have a bigger secret then anyone could imagine.
1. Hogwarts & Letters

This is a joint effort fic J Hope you enjoy it, and remember that everyone you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

  Harry Potter glanced at the scarlet steam train, otherwise known as the Hogwarts express. This year he would be in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he had been looking forward to it all summer.

  "Harry!" A familiar voice called.

  Harry didn't even need to turn round to see who was shouting his name. He smiled as his best friend Hermione Granger practically leapt on him, followed by his other best friend Ron Weasley.

  "Hermione, can you give me some space to breathe?" Harry asked as Hermione hugged him tight, knocking his glasses askew.

  "Sorry." Hermione said, blushing a little and stepping back.

  Harry placed his glasses back on and smiled at his two best friends. There was something different about Hermione, something he couldn't quite figure out.

  "What?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry was looking at her.

  "Have you grown over the summer or something?" Harry asked, squinting at her.

  Hermione looked a little annoyed that he hadn't noticed. "Are you blind?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

  "She's dyed her hair." Ron hissed at Harry, rolling his eyes.

  "Oh . . . right, I knew that all along I was just kidding. Your hair looks great Hermione." Harry said truthfully. It was definitely an improvement. Instead of her thick bushy light brown hair that Hermione had had since Harry had known her she had died it a dark chestnut brown and it looked as if she'd given it more of a brush then usual.

  "Thanks." Hermione smiled at him, looking into his eyes and Harry looked away.

  "Come on, we better go and find a compartment before they're all taken." Ron said, climbing onto the Hogwarts express.

  Hermione and Harry followed and Ron led them to the back of the train where there was a spare compartment.

  "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

  "She's with Fred and George somewhere, mum's hoping that either one of them will be a Head Boy. As if that's going to happen." Ron snorted.

  Fred and George were Ron's older twin brother's who were in their last year at Hogwarts. They were always playing pranks or jokes on people and they're sense of humour went a little too far sometimes. 

  "I wonder if I'll be a Prefect." Hermione said as the train started off.

  Harry and Ron glanced at each other and both cracked up laughing. Hermione was the cleverest girl in their year and always came top in exams. 

  "I'll bet Pigwidgeon that you do become a Prefect." Ron said, referring to his small, annoying little owl. 

  At the mention of his name, Pigwidgeon fluttered in his cage and Hermione glared at Ron.

  "I wonder who will be captain of the Quidditch team." Harry said, changing the subject before Hermione and Ron started arguing.

  "I don't know but I wonder who'll be teaching Flying lessons. Madam Hooch has resigned." Ron said.

  "Really?" Harry asked.

  "Yep, my dad told me." Ron replied. Ron's dad was Arthur Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic.

  "Your dad told you what Weasley? That you can no longer fit in that tiny little house of yours and you have to move out?" A voice said in a slow, mocking drawl.

  Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron's worst enemy entered the compartment followed by his two thuggish looking friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

  "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat as Ron seethed beside him. 

  "I've just come to take a look around . . . did you know the Ministry are going absolutely mental over you, Potter?" He asked. "They're trying every way to protect you and are just waiting for the day until Voldemort attacks."

  "Is there something you want to tell us Malfoy?" Hermione asked, staring long and hard at Draco.

  "Don't worry your ugly little head about it mudblood. I see you've dyed your hair Granger. You look _so much better." Malfoy teased, not wanting to admit that she did look better._

  "Are you trying to insult me Malfoy? Because it's not working. Anything bad that you say about me is a compliment." Hermione said.

  "Like I'm bothered, Granger. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle – let's get out of here before we get infected by a mudblood." Draco said, giving one last sneer at the three of them before he turned to leave.

  "I don't think he knows how much we hate him." Ron said.

  Harry shook his head. "Of course he does, because he hates us back just the same."

  Ron grinned as the train pulled to a stop. Harry couldn't believe how fast they had gotten to Hogwarts but when he looked out of the window and saw the shadowy outline of the Hogwarts castle he knew they were there.

  They got off the train and into a carriage which took them up to the castle. Once in the castle they were led straight into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There were four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in Gryffindor as were Ron's older brothers and his little sister Ginny. Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle and he glared at Harry across his table.

  Harry glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang, the girl of his dreams. He smiled as he watched her talk to her friends and then she turned and saw him. She waved at him uncertainly and he waved back.

  Up at the teacher's table Professor Dumbledore the headmaster was standing up. Everyone quietened down as Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I am sure you are glad to be back and we have a fine year ahead of us. First of all we would like the first years to be sorted." He said as Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and placed an old patched hat upon it. The Sorting hat began to sing and afterwards it sorted the first years into the four houses.

 "We have two new teachers with us this year. One will be taking place as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the other will be the flying instructor. Sadly, Madam Hooch resigned at the end of last year due to personal reasons but she sends her regards to all of you. So first of all I would like to introduce our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Steel." Everyone applauded as Dumbledore gestured to a middle-aged man at the end of the teachers table. He had dark hair and blue eyes which looked nervously around as he scanned the applauding students. He stood up and smiled at them all. "Good day everyone. I hope you will enjoy me as your teacher this year, I'm looking forward to teaching you, Dumbledore has told me about the no end of teacher's you've had here and I hope this year will be fun and educational!"

  Dumbledore smiled. "And now for our next teacher, no doubt you'll already know him – Professor Wood."

  Harry looked confused for a minute but then he saw him at the end of the teachers table. It was Oliver Wood! The old Gryffindor Quidditch captain who'd left at the end of Harry's third year.

  The Gryffindor table went mad and the rest of the school joined in with the applauding. Fred and George Weasley were shouting 'Pick me as the captain!'

  "Oliver would you like to say a few words?" Dumbledore asked.

  Oliver stood up. "Hi everyone, I am really pleased about coming back here to teach you all. I can't wait for the Quidditch matches to start and I had to assure Professor McGonagall that I will be a fair referee and not take Gryffindor's side." He smiled and sat down again and Dumbledore chuckled.

  "Thanks for that Oliver. Mr Filch has asked me to remind the first years that the Forbidden Forest is infact still forbidden. Also, you will all be happy to know that we are holding another Christmas ball this year, so I'm sure you'll all have lots of fun finding partners! Now, I'm sure you are all starving so without further a-due we can all start the feast." He clapped his hands and food appeared infront of them. Harry heard the first years gasp in amazement and smiled as he tucked in.

  "You seem happy." Ron commented as Fred passed him the potatoes.

  Harry looked up at him and spoke through a mouthful of chicken. "What do you mean?"

  "What about You-Know-Who? Aren't you scared?" Ron asked, lowering his voice so no-one but Harry or Hermione could hear.

  Harry shrugged, thinking about it. "What can I do about it if something does happen? When I was in my first year Hagrid told me that Hogwarts is the safest place. I guess I'm well protected."

  Hermione smiled at him. "It amazes me how brave you are." She looked at him in a different way then usual and he just smiled back at her.

  Ron rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been to the library yet Hermione? I thought you'd be queuing up at the door."

  Hermione glared at him. "Why do you always have to make fun of me?" She spat.

  Harry grinned, he knew the reason and he'd known it since last year. Harry figured that Ron secretly fancied Hermione – but he hadn't mentioned it to Ron because he knew he'd just deny it. Ron made fun of Hermione because it was his way of showing people he wasn't into her – even if he was.

  After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room and to their separate dormitories. Their stuff had been taken up during the feast and it was all placed neatly on their beds.

  "What do you think of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.

  "He seems okay. I can't believe Oliver's back!" said Seamus Finnigan – another fifth year Gryffindor student.

  "Yeah, I know." Harry agreed.

  "Do you think you'll be captain, Harry?" Dean Thomas piped up.

  Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd like to be."

  Harry looked out of the window to see an owl nearing. The owl soared in and perched on Harry's bedside cabinet.

  "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, referring to his owl that Hagrid had brought him in his first year.

  Hedwig dropped a letter into Harry's lap as Dean and Seamus went into the common room to play Exploding Snaps.

  "I think it's from Sirius." Harry said, recognising the handwriting. Sirius was Harry's godfather that had been committed of a crime that he didn't do. He had been sent to Azkaban, the wizard's prison but had escaped and had gone into hiding. But after their last year when Voldemort had returned to full power Dumbledore had sent him to Lupin's. There were only a few people that knew he was innocent including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Mr & Mrs Wesley.

  He opened the letter hastily and read:

Dear Harry,

                   It's been a while since I've written to you. I hope you are well, I know you'll be safe at Hogwarts, stay close to Dumbledore and if you notice anything out of the ordinary then go straight to him. We're all trying to protect you, Harry, but you must keep yourself out of harms way and be careful. Dumbledore is in close contact with me, Remus and the other's and he's told me he's keeping a close watch on you. You may find it hard to believe but Professor Snape is also looking out for you Harry. Listen to my advice: Don't go anywhere alone, stay close to Dumbledore and send me a letter right away if you need me. This is serious Harry but we can get our way through it if we work together. Take care,

                    Sirius

  Harry swallowed as he showed Ron the note. "This makes me a little nervous." He said. "It sounds like we're preparing for battle."

  Ron smiled at him. "At least your well protected Harry." Inside, Ron was also scared. Being Harry's best friend, he was usually in danger alongside him.

  There was a knock on the door, and Hermione appeared, looking cautiously around the dormitory, "There you two are! You've been ages… what's that?" She asked, spotting the parchment in Harry's hand.

  "It's a letter from Sirius." Ron replied.

  Hermione hurried in to the room and Harry handed her the letter, "Well, he's right, you are safe here. But Harry, you know if you do feel something strange, don't just hide it. You have to tell either us, Dumbledore or Sirius, or even Snape!" She said, handing the letter back to Harry, who tucked it into his trunk, ready for him to reply later.

 He nodded, "I know. Let's go back to the common room."

 Ron sighed as they left the dormitory and proceeded down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, "I hope that this year won't be too overcrowded with all the You-Know-Who stuff. I mean, I know it's serious and all, but I hope this year will still be fun – even if we do have OWLs."

  "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing serious will happen this year. We have plenty of things to keep us amused." Harry told him, just as the entered the common room to see Neville Longbottom – another fifth year Gryffindor – sprout a tail.

  "Tail Fudge!" Fred Weasley was shouting above the laughter, "only five sickles each!" He spotted Harry and grinned, nudging George who nodded at him. Harry grinned back, glad to see that they'd put his Triwizard Cup winnings to good use.

  The commotion soon died down after Hermione put a reverse spell on Neville to vanish the tail away, and the three of them settled down infront of the fire along with Fred, George and Ginny, talking about their first day back.

  "I still can't believe Oliver's back!" George cried.

  Harry agreed, just as eager to talk about Quidditch as the Weasley twins were, "But we need a new captain."

  "Angelina, Katie and Alicia were on about asking Oliver to pick the new captain, seeing as he's been a great captain for so long. Plus, we need a new keeper, so we'll have to see if he has any ideas for that aswell. Or we'll hold trials." Fred replied.

  "What about Ron?" Hermione suggested, nudging Ron's arm.

  Ron burned a bright red as Fred and George laughed.

  "Ron be the keeper?!" Fred cried, as if that was the funniest thing he'd heard in ages.

  "I could do it." Ron replied bravely.

  "Yeah, whatever you say!" George grinned, and the two of them dissolved into laughter again.

  Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just ignore them Ron, you have as much chance as any other Gryffindor."

  "You should try out." Harry nodded.

  Ron shrugged, still blushing as the compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall entered.

  She was holding a slip of paper with some names on and she was smiling happily. The Gryffindor's all listened as she spoke. "I have the names of the Prefects here."

  Hermione whimpered and clutched her hands to her face as if she had just been told she had failed an exam.

  "The Prefect of Slytherin was Draco Malfoy, the Prefect of Ravenclaw was Padma Patil, the Prefect of Hufflepuff was Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Prefect of Gryffindor will be . . . Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall announced.

  Everyone applauded.

  "Oh no one expected that!" Fred Weasley shouted sarcastically.

  Parvati was happy that her sister Padma was a prefect but no one was happy that Malfoy was.

  "Well done Hermione." Ron said, hugging her unexpectedly. "Sorry for making fun of you earlier."

  Hermione smiled as Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry. "Are you alright Potter?" She asked.

  Harry frowned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

  "Well if there's any trouble . . ." She trailed off.

  Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall said goodnight to the other students before leaving.

  Hermione jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't believe I'm a Prefect."

  "No surprises there." George Weasley grinned.

  Hermione blushed proudly.

  "How come Malfoy's a Prefect?" Harry asked.

  "I don't know but it'll be bloody brilliant him taking points from us all the time won't it?" Ron replied glumly.

  "And we've got to find partners for the ball before Christmas!" Harry said.

  "Oh great." Ron groaned. He secretly wanted to ask Hermione but he couldn't bring himself to do it infront of the others.

  "Who are you going to ask, Harry?" Hermione asked, interested.

  Harry shrugged. "I'll probably end up going on my own." He said.

  "You shouldn't have a problem! It'll be me that has difficulty." Ron moaned. "What about you Hermione? Who will you ask?" 

  Hermione glanced at Harry and then back at Ron. "I'm not sure yet . . . but I hope he'll say yes!"

  Ron frowned, who was Hermione going to ask? Did she mean him? Or was it someone else. He hoped that if it was him, she would ask him before he asked her.

  Harry still didn't know who he was going to ask. He didn't know if he'd have the nerve to ask Cho Chang. Besides, her boyfriend had just died not long ago and she was older than him.

  "I'm going up to the dormitory. I want to write to Sirius before I go to bed." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

  He left them in the common room and made his way to his dormitory.

  He got out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write:

  Dear Sirius,

                   Thanks for your letter; it was great to hear from you again. I hope I'll be able to see you sometime soon; no doubt Dumbledore will want to see you. I've noticed that a lot of people are looking out for me. Professor McGonagall asked if I was okay. Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? I thought I was safe at Hogwarts so why do I need so much protection. I am afraid of facing Voldemort again but I don't need everyone worrying about me. Besides, if Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of then why are so many people worrying. I'm glad that you're all taking care of me and I'm sure I'll be okay. For now anyway. Keep in touch,

               Harry 

  Harry folded up the letter and ran down to the common room. Without anybody noticing, he slipped out of the portrait hole and to the owlery. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew off immediately.

  Harry looked around. Most of the owls were sleeping and it was so quiet. It would've been almost peaceful if Harry didn't know that someone was planning to kill him.

  It was dark now and he quickly started to make his way out of the owlery and back to the common room. He was halfway there when he heard footsteps and a figure appeared down the corridor.

  "Potter!" The figure shouted.

  The figure stepped into the light and Harry realised it was Professor Snape, the Potions teacher.

  "Oh . . . Professor . . ." Harry gasped, out of breath. "You scared me."

  "Scared you? You shouldn't even be out of your common room, especially on your own." Snape boomed.

  "I had to send a letter to Sirius." Harry explained.

  Snape was silent for a moment and then he looked down at Harry. "I assume Sirius has told you all about keeping yourself safe. You're quite a little rule-breaker Potter. People are looking out for you all around the world and here's you, roaming the corridors and sending letters by yourself."

  "Why are you so worried?" Harry asked. "I only went to the Owlery. I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe and protected."

  "You never know what's lurking round corners Harry. I learnt a few years back that you know all about the secret passages. Anyone can enter from anywhere. You ought to know that." He sighed. "I better take you back to your common room."

  "I'm sure I can handle that myself." Harry told him.

  "Nevertheless, come on." Snape gestured for him to follow and Harry reluctantly obeyed him.

  Back in the common room, Hermione and Ron were the only one's up.

  "Harry!" Hermione cried as soon as she saw him. She ran up to him, leaving her and Ron's conversation hanging in mid-sentence. "Where have you been?"

  "I had to send the letter to Sirius." Harry explained.

  "Are you out of your mind?!" Ron exploded. "You-Know-Who could be anywhere. Stop trying to be brave Harry, you could've sent that letter in the morning."

  "What's with it with everyone?" Harry asked. "First Snape and now you giving me an earful. I don't need it!"

  "Harry, you've got to be careful, you know that. Everyone's worried about you . . ." Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

  "I'm fine!" He interrupted. "I know everyone's trying to help but I don't understand why I need all this protection. I don't need bodyguards or anything to take care of me. Christ, I can't even send a letter without someone breathing down my neck! Now I'm going to bed and I trust that there won't be a teacher there to spy on me while I sleep!" Harry turned on his heel and stormed up to the dormitory, leaving Hermione and Ron staring after him in amazement.


	2. Hearing Things

  The next day, Harry woke up to the sounds of Seamus and Ron, debating whether or not to wake him up.

  "It's okay!" Harry yawned, sitting up and stretching, "I'm up." He reached over for his glasses and slipped them on, blinking at his two friends, "What time is it?"

  "Nearly breakfast time! Hurry up, I'm starving!" Ron replied.

  Harry was about to mention the outburst he'd had the previous night, but seeing as Ron didn't bring it up, he wasn't about to. Instead, he got up and got dressed as quickly as possible so the three of them could head down to breakfast.

  They entered the Great Hall to the buzz of excitement as the rest of the school ripped open their timetables over their food.

  "Harry! Ron! Seamus!" Hermione called them over and the three of them sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

  "What do we have first?" Ron asked as he filled up his bowl full of cereal and didn't waste any time tucking in.

  "Transfiguration." Hermione told them, and Ron groaned.

  Harry pulled out his timetable and glanced over it, "Oh great! We have Flying second!" He couldn't wait to get back on his broom after so long without flying.

  They finished their breakfast quickly and walked up to the common room to gather the books they'd need that day, before heading down to their Transfiguration classroom.

  "Oh no!" Ron cried as they walked to their seats. He lowered his voice, "We're with the Slytherin's!" 

  "I think we've got Flying and Potions with them too." Harry replied as they sat down, causing Ron to sigh.

  "Welcome back, fifth-formers," They were greeted as Professor McGonagall, their Transfiguration teacher, swept out of her office and into the classroom, "You'll need to get ready to work extra hard this year for your OWLs, which is why we're going to start revising things you should already know."

  "Oh good, I need to start revising more." Hermione whispered, and Ron rolled his eyes at Harry behind her back. 

  Professor McGonagall put them in pairs and gave them tasks they'd done previous years.

  "I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this." Ron said gloomily as he watched the goblet he'd just attempted to transform from a fly try to take off into the air.

  Harry caught it just as it was about to fly off the table and turned it back into a fly, "It's not that hard, you'll get it eventually."

  Ron propped his head up with his arms, sighing as he watched Hermione turn Neville's toad into a perfect plate.

  The lesson soon ended and after Professor McGonagall marked them on their transformations, Harry and Ron hurried down to the Quidditch stadium as fast as they could, eager to get on brooms. Hermione followed them, mumbling something about learning useful things.

  "Ah, Potter. Nice to see you." Oliver Wood greeted as they arrived. He was stood in the middle of the pitch, surrounded by brooms and a crate that Harry knew was full off golf balls, "Everyone gather round!" Wood called as the other Gryffindor's arrived, followed by the Slytherin's, "Today we're going to play some Quidditch. We'll practice little moves and tactics often used in the game, and then maybe we'll have a little match at the end. Now, I want you all to find a partner – preferably someone at your own level – and take a couple of golf balls. Just throw them about to each other, make your partner dive for them, things like that. So everyone come grab a broom."

  Everyone surged forward, trying to find a good broom out of all the broken, splintering ones. The school brooms were known for being slightly dodgy – they'd often zoom in a different direction or do the complete opposite of what you'd asked it.

  Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and kicked off, starting to throw the golf balls to each other. They went up to the nearest Quidditch hoop and Ron acted as a keeper, saving Harry's shots before throwing them near the floor so Harry could dive for them.

  "Not bad, Weasley." Wood said as he hovered near them on his broom, watching as Ron saved a shot. He turned to Harry, "Looking forward to the Quidditch game, Harry?"

  Harry nodded eagerly, "You don't happen to know when the first one is, do you?"

  "Yeah, Gryffindor play Hufflepuff a week on Saturday. I want you lot to do me proud this year. I still can't believe that they cancelled the Quidditch last year for that stupid Cup!" Wood shook his head, tutting as if he couldn't believe anyone would ever want to cancel his beloved game.

  "Are you still playing for Puddlemere?" Ron asked.

  Wood nodded, "I'm practicing with them two times a week after school, and once on the weekend, plus we have a reserve game every other week. You two should come watch one one time."

  "Why would anyone bother wasting their time going to see the reserves?" Draco Malfoy scoffed as he zoomed past on his broom, chasing a golf ball from Goyle.

  "One day the reserves, the next day Scotland." Wood said dreamily, before shooting off to save Neville from falling off of his wobbly broom.

  Harry laughed, throwing another golf ball at Ron.

  After a while of practising, Wood got them all to sit down on the grass while he announced something.

  "As you know, we need a captain for the Quidditch teams this year and Professor McGonagall has kindly offered to let me choose the captains. I have already chosen the two captains for Gryffindor and for Slytherin. So here goes: the captain for Slytherin will be Draco Malfoy."

  The Slytherin's cheered and Ron looked glumly at Harry. "First he's a Prefect and now he's the captain of the Quidditch team! What has he done, got his father to pay the school or something?"

  "And now the captain for Gryffindor. It took me quite a while to decide this as I have played with the Gryffindor team since my second year at Hogwarts. But I thought it through and decided the best person for captain should be Harry Potter." Wood proclaimed, winking at Harry.

  Harry beamed as the Gryffindor's cheered for him. Hermione grinned at him and gave him a hug – she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately - and Ron gave him a thumbs up.

  "Also, Gryffindor are short of a player since I played the keeper two years ago. I offered to play but of course, Professor McGonagall can be a little harsh sometimes. There are two people that have played well today from the Gryffindor's. Those people are Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Wood told them. Everybody was surprised by this as Neville usually wasn't good at anything, but they all had to admit that he had improved by a lot since their first year. Apparently his Gran had bought him a broomstick and he'd been practicing whenever he was at home. "So I'll be watching you extra carefully from now up until the Hufflepuff game. I want the both of you to train hard and then I will decide who gets the position a few days before the match so you'll have time to prepare." He gave them both a smile. "Right that's about all the time we have left for today. Well done class, keep it up."

  The students all left for the changing rooms and Ron and Harry got changed quickly. As they were walking across the grounds Harry heard something.

  "_Harry!" It was a sharp and urgent voice that was almost a whisper._

  "Huh?" Harry said, looking up and searching round.

  "What?" Ron asked, confused.

  "_Harry!"_

  It was coming from the Forbidden Forest, Harry was sure of it. He looked around, searching for the person – or thing – that was calling his name.

  "Harry?" Ron asked, breaking his concentration. "What's up?"

  "What? Oh . . . nothing, forget it." Harry said, hurrying back to the castle with Ron trailing behind.


	3. Attacking Denial

  They met Hermione back in the common room. She had a big smile on her face. "Well done you two!" She congratulated them. "I knew you were going to be Captain Harry and Ron, well good luck against Neville."

  Ron scowled. "I can't believe I'm up against Neville for the position. He's about the worst player in the whole year."

  "Keep your voice down Ron." Hermione told him as Neville rushed past them.

  "Did he hear you?" Harry asked.

  Ron shrugged. "Who cares?"

  "Maybe Neville does." Hermione retorted, shooting him a dark look and darting after Neville.

  Ron sighed and noticed that Harry was grinning. "What are you grinning at?"

  Harry lowered his voice. "I know you like her."

  Ron scoffed. "HA! HERMIONE! I don't think so!" He said, just as Hermione rejoined them.

  Hermione glared at him. "Oh are you making fun of me again? Well carry on then, we could all do with a good joke. As long as it's not about you its okay, isn't it Ron? It's time you thought about other people aswell as yourself." She stormed back off and Harry grinned again.

  "Will you stop grinning?!" Ron shouted. "I don't like Hermione!"

  Harry shrugged. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me if you aren't ready to admit it just yet." He said and walked up to the dormitory while Ron was trying to figure out what he had just said.

  Harry opened the window and leaned out, breathing in the fresh air. He searched the sky for Hedwig, wondering when Sirius's letter would be back, but then he figured it had only been one night so maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up just yet. He sighed and looked down at the Forbidden Forest. He was sure someone had been calling his name earlier but it might've just been his imagination – besides, Ron hadn't heard it. It was getting cold outside and Harry shivered, thinking of Voldemort. Why was he so intent on killing Harry and what disaster would he cause this time? Voldemort had always been scared of Dumbledore but now he was at full power and Dumbledore was quite old so maybe he wasn't scared of him anymore. He wondered what Voldemort was doing right this instant and when he finally came to kill Harry, would he bring all of the Death-Eaters? No doubt Lucius Malfoy would be there – he'd be too scared not to be. Harry thought about all the protection that the teachers and the Ministry were giving him and then he thought about Hermione and Ron. They were with him most of the time and as much as he wanted to be with them aswell, he didn't want to bring them into danger. Maybe Dumbledore should just lock Harry up in a safe room for all his life and keep him out of danger.

  "Harry? What're you doing up here?" An Irish voice asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

  Harry turned around to face Seamus. "Oh, hey Seamus."

  "You should be celebrating. Your captain of the Quidditch team. Well done!" Seamus said.

  Harry smiled at him and then Seamus's face seemed to change. His eyes rolled back and his face paled. When he looked up again his expression was angry and his eyes were cold. "Harry!" it said, in a voice unlike Seamus's. And then in a matter of seconds Seamus dived at Harry and wrestled him to the floor.

  "Seamus! Get off me!" Harry shouted. "Ow! Get off me! What are you doing?!"

  Harry tried to push Seamus off but he seemed to have a strong hold on Harry. They rolled over, knocking a table and a vase to the floor with a smash. Bits of pottery went flying everywhere. Harry's scar burned as Seamus pushed his hand onto his forehead. He heard footsteps and then someone burst into the room.

  "Seamus!" The person shouted and Harry caught a glimpse of red hair. It was Ron with Dean Thomas. Together they pulled him off Harry and Seamus immediately drooped to the floor.

  "I think he's fainted." Dean said, referring to Seamus as Harry sat up – gasping for breath.

  "Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked. "The nasty git! Why did he turn on you like that? You should've socked him one Harry!"

  "Shhh . . . he's waking up." Dean said as Seamus stirred.

  The three of them backed away, not wanting Seamus to lash out at them. 

  "Seamus?" Dean asked, uncertainly.

  "Arggh . . . my head . . . Jesus, what happened in here?" He asked, pointing to the table that had fallen over and the smashed vase on the floor.

  "You should know." Ron said angrily.

  Seamus looked confused. "Will someone please tell me what just happened? And why am I bleeding?" He reached to his forehead where there was a small cut that had started to bleed.

  "You just attacked Harry and now all of a sudden you have amnesia?" Ron asked.

  "Shut up Ron." Harry said groggily. "That wasn't Seamus at all . . . it was something else."

  The four of them were silent for a moment. 

  "Your eyes rolled back and you seemed angry. One minute you were fine and then you went all weird, it was like something had taken over you. You said my name in a voice that didn't sound like you at all and then you attacked me. You seemed to be really strong." Harry explained.

  "Oh my god . . . I'm sorry Harry . . ." Seamus apologised but Harry waved a hand.

  "Forget about it. That obviously wasn't you." He smiled in spite of what had just happened.

  "Do you think we should go to Dumbledore?" Ron asked worriedly.

  "I think you should go to the hospital wing Seamus." Harry said.

  "Dean take Seamus to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to clean him up. Me and Harry will go to Dumbledore." Ron told Dean.

  Dean nodded and led Seamus down to the common room and out of the portrait hole.

  "I think we should leave it for tonight, Ron. It's late and we don't want to bother Dumbledore." Harry said.

  Ron shook his head. "We have to tell him Harry. What did Sirius say? If anything happens, go straight to Dumbledore."

  Just as Ron said that Hedwig flew in through the open window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Harry ripped it open and read it.

  Dear Harry,

                   You should be glad that everyone is looking out for you. I know it is probably annoying having teachers follow you and check up on you every minute of the day, but it's just something that you have to get used to. Me, Dumbledore and the rest of them are all in close contact and we are trying to seek out Voldemort, even now. Keep safe,

                               Sirius

  Ron read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

  "Yeah, yeah, everyone's looking out for me." Harry sighed.

  "He's right; you should be glad." Ron told him.

  "Hmm . . ." He said. "Everyone else is in as much danger as me though. If anyone gets in the way between me and Voldemort then they'll die."

  Ron gave him a half smile. "There a lot of people willing to stand between you and Voldemort. I'll always be in your corner Harry, no matter how scary Voldemort is or how powerful. Power comes in numbers y'know."

  "Yeah, but think how many death-eaters Voldemort will bring with him." Harry said, silently thanking Ron for his support.

  "I know but no matter how many death eaters You-Know-Who brings with him, you'll always have Hogwarts support."

  "I'm going to bed, I'm tired out." Harry said, yawning.

  He said goodnight to Ron and got in bed and by that time both of them had forgotten about going to see Dumbledore.


	4. Hagrid & Arguments

  The next day Harry was awoken by two people jumping on his bed.

  "Harry!" George Weasley cried, jumping down next to him, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

  "Huh?" Harry asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

  Fred rolled his eyes, "Hermione just told us! About you being captain! Well done!"

  "Oh… thanks." Harry replied.

  George shook his head, "Trust Wood to not pick one of us… it's our last year aswell!"

  "Sorry." Harry said meekly.

  "Nah, we're not really bothered… imagine being captain, you'd have to be as obsessed with winning as Wood is! Just make sure you do a good job, otherwise Wood'll go spare!" George said, "Anyway, we're going down to breakfast… see you later."

  The Weasley twins grinned at him one last time before hurrying out of the fifth-years dormitory.

  "Hey, you're up." Ron said. He had just walked in the room after being almost flattened by his brothers as they ran out.

  Harry yawned, getting up and pulling on his clothes quickly, "Let's go down to breakfast."

  In the Great Hall, they were greeted by Hermione, who was sat with Dean and Seamus. 

  "Hi. Have a good talk with Dumbledore last night?" Seamus grinned slightly. A small bandage covered up the cut on his forehead.

  "Dumbledore?!" cried Hermione, "What did you go and see him for? Is everything okay?!"

  "I attacked Harry." Seamus informed her.

  "WHAT?!" Hermione screeched, causing people to frown in their direction, "What are you talking about?!"

  Harry told her what had happened the previous night.

  "And you didn't go and see Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped.

  Ron shook his head, "I guess we forgot… a letter came from Snuffles." He glanced at Seamus and Dean, but they were too engrossed in their breakfast.

  Hermione frowned, "Well then you should go and tell him immediately."

  Harry shook his head, "There's no point. I think it was probably just Peeves or something, messing about. I don't want to go and start worrying everyone – we've only been back a day!"

  The look of disapproval on Hermione's face deepened, "I don't know Harry…"

  "Just leave it okay, it's alright. Nothing happened," Harry turned to Seamus and Dean, "Don't mention it again, or to anyone, okay? I think it'd be best if this was just ignored."

  Seamus nodded, "If you're sure, Harry. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions, just gave me this bandage."

  "I am." Harry confirmed with a nod, "Now let's just get on as normal…"

  Breakfast carried on in silence, no one really wanting to argue with Harry's decision. It was only when the post arrived that everyone seemed to brighten up.

  "Look, a letter from Hagrid." Harry said, passing it to Ron and Hermione to read after a brown owl had just deposited it in Harry's cereal.

  "He wants us to go for tea tonight." Ron told them, reading from the parchment.

  "Oh good, I haven't seen him since we got back." Harry replied.

  "I don't know if we should be walking out in the grounds at night." Hermione said, making a pointed look at Harry, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

  "Fine, if it makes you feel any better, we can wear the invisibility cloak."

  "Honestly, Hermione, you'll have to stop frowning. You'll have more frown lines by the time your sixteen than McGonagall does!" Ron exclaimed. He then chose to ignore the smirk that Harry gave him.  

  On the way out of the Great Hall, Harry almost walked straight into Draco Malfoy, who was stood just outside the doors. Harry gasped inwardly when he saw who Malfoy was talking too – Cho Chang!

  "Watch it, Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

  "Oh… uh… sorry." Harry said, stuttering over his words. He almost groaned out loud – why did he always have to go into a quivering mess as soon as Cho was around?!  

  It didn't help when Cho smiled at him, giving a slight wave, "Hi Harry."

  "Hi Cho." Harry managed to say, luckily without stammering.

  "What are you waiting for, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, "Your Weasel's waiting." 

  Ron glared at him from where he was stood waiting, just ahead with Hermione, "Shut it Malfoy."

  "You shouldn't talk to a Prefect like that, Weasel. You better watch it or I'll be taking more points off Gryffindor than what your house is worth. But seeing as that isn't much, it wouldn't take me long, would it?" Malfoy mocked, a smirk playing on his face.

  "You better shut up before I knock that smirk off your face!" Ron cried, his fist balling. Hermione grabbed the back of his robes and restrained him, as Harry started over to them, eager to get away from Malfoy.

  "See you, Harry!" Cho called after him.

  "Uh, bye Cho." Harry replied, before quickly hurrying over to his friends. He looked back at Draco and Cho, they were in deep conversation and Draco was laughing and standing close to her. After a moment Cho laughed aswell, tossing her head back so her hair shimmered in the light.

  "Ugh, I could just –" Ron mimed smacking his fist into his other palm.

  "Why's he talking to Cho?" Harry wondered aloud.

  Hermione let go of Ron's robes as they moved in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, totally ignoring his comment, while this time it was Ron's turn to send him a smirk.

  That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped out of the common room with Harry's invisibility cloak over them. They passed the caretaker, Argus Filch, in the corridors. He was looking around with beady eyes, his cat; Mrs Norris at his side. They tiptoed past him and out into the grounds, making their way over to Hagrid's small cabin next to the woods.

  As Ron knocked on the door, Harry looked deep into the forest. He was sure he had just seen something flicker by. He was about to tell the others when the door swung open and Hagrid beamed down at them.

  They pulled the invisibility cloak off them and Hagrid beckoned them in. 

  "Come on in, I was just making some of my famous rock cakes." Hagrid grinned.

  Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They had tried some of Hagrid's "famous" rock cakes before and Harry was suddenly glad that he had eaten before coming.

  "It's nice to see you Hagrid. What have you been up to?" Hermione asked, as she settled herself in an armchair by the fire.

  "Oh you know . . . this and that." Hagrid said as he busied himself around the kettle. He looked up at the three of them and then at Harry. "It's so good to see you well Harry. It's a good job you wore that cloak, you don't know who could be out here. I shouldn't really have invited you at this time of night. I could get fired if someone found out."

  "Everyone's worried about my safety." Harry muttered.

  "And they have good reason to be. Everyone is going nuts at the Ministry." Hagrid said.

  "Yeah, I've heard." Harry said.

  "I thought you of all people would understand how important this is Harry. You've faced You-Know-Who, you know what he's like; you know how powerful he is."

  Harry ignored him and sipped some of the tea that Hagrid had passed him. He didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the minute, especially Hagrid.

  The four of them talked for a while about Quidditch and the fact that Harry was now captain of the team.

  Hagrid glanced at the clock which told him it was nine o'clock. "I better take you back up to the castle." He sighed, standing up and stroking his boarhound, Fang.

  "No, we can get back by ourselves. Besides, we've got the invisibility cloak." Harry told him.

  Hagrid sighed as Ron and Hermione stepped outside. Harry was about to follow when Hagrid said, "Harry?" Harry stopped and turned around.

  "Yeah?"

  "Be careful." He said, with a worried look.

  Harry nodded and caught up with Ron and Hermione who were halfway across the field. He slipped the invisibility cloak over them as they walked back to the castle.

  The common room was packed with people chattering noisily and Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped in without being noticed.

  As soon as they were back in, Hermione went up to her dormitory and brought a thick, heavy book down.

  "Oh my god, she's starting to revise already. Hermione, the OWLs aren't till the end of the year." Ron teased.

  Hermione snapped the book shut and glared at Ron. "As a matter of fact I was going to start looking for something to do with taking over people's bodies so I could help Harry."

  "Hermione I already told you – it was probably Peeves or something . . ." Harry started.

  "Oooh, Harry this, Harry that!" Ron snarled. "Harry doesn't need any help Hermione; did you hear what he just said?"

  "What Harry needs is to teach you a few things then maybe you wouldn't be so damn ignorant all the time." Hermione retorted.

  "Harry doesn't need anything!" Harry snapped. "I'm sick of you two arguing, what's with you?"

  "Ask him! What's your problem?" She said calmly.

  Ron sighed as Hermione walked off. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said under his breath.


	5. Reassuring

  A few days passed until it was time for the decision between Neville and Ron. 

  "I've been watching both of you all week and I've come to a decision. I hope you won't be too upset by it but I thought it was the best move. Whoever isn't picked will be reserve for that player, so if they are ill or something; the reserve will play." Oliver explained.

  Harry gave Ron a thumbs up and Ron beamed.

  "So, not to waste anymore time . . . the new Gryffindor keeper will be . . . Neville Longbottom." Oliver announced.

  "WHAT?!" Ron shrieked as the Slytherin's howled with laughter.

  "You're so pathetic Weasley, even Longbottom is better than you!" Malfoy smirked.

  Ron was shaking with anger. He was embarrassed and angry. How could Neville be better then him? What would his brother's say? They wouldn't miss a chance to make fun of him.

  "Nevermind Ron." Harry said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

  Ron shoved his hand off. "It's alright for you. You can do everything!" He whined.

  Hermione tutted and crossed her arms. She hadn't spoken to Ron a lot in the last couple of days.

  Ron looked over at Neville being thrown into the air by Dean and Seamus in congratulations. "Just look at him, the little weed. I could be a much better Keeper then him; I know it!" 

  "Stop being so vain Ron. Maybe Neville will be good." Hermione said.

  "Shut it Hermione, you're just mad because this is the only lesson you aren't good at." Ron snapped back.

  "You know I try to be nice to you Ron, but what's the point if you're just going to make fun of me?" Hermione asked.

  Ron couldn't think of anything to say so he threw the school broom on the floor and stormed towards the changing rooms.

  "Why is he so mean to me?" Hermione asked Harry.

  "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" Harry asked.

  "Figured what out?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

  "Ron likes you."

  "He has a funny way of showing it."

  "He's in-denial. I asked him and he told me that he didn't like you. But I can see it in the way he looks at you. The way he gets jealous everytime you talk to me or someone else. The way he makes fun of you so he doesn't have to admit that he likes you." Harry explained.

  Hermione turned away from him. "I don't believe you. You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Well, you shouldn't stick up for Ron you know, Harry. He's bad tempered and arrogant and I don't see why he should have any friends."

  She walked towards the castle and Harry was stuck in the middle. He didn't know wether to follow Hermione or go back to the changing rooms for Ron. He decided to walk back to the castle himself. 

  "_Harry!" Something shouted._

  It was that voice again. The voice he heard the other day and the voice that had came from Seamus before he'd attacked Harry.

  "Who's there?" Harry asked nervously, spinning around on his heel.

  "_Harry!" _

  "What do you want?" Harry asked.

  "What do I want?" Another voice asked. A completely different voice. "I want to know why you're walking around outside by yourself."

  It was Professor Snape.

  "Oh . . . uh, I've just had Flying lessons and was heading back for the castle." Harry explained.

  "And where are your friends? Mr Weasley? Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

  Harry wondered if he should tell Snape about the voice he'd just heard. After a moment he decided not to. "They aren't changed yet. I wanted to get back up to the castle safely." Harry lied, figuring this was the best way to get out of the conversation.

  "Very well then. Hurry along." Snape said.

  Harry ran back to the castle. What was Snape doing outside the castle? Was he looking out for Harry? Patrolling the grounds? Or something else? Harry had never actually known wether to trust Snape or not. He had been a death-eater once.

  Harry heard a cackle as he ran down the corridor and saw Peeves causing havoc as he rounded a corner. He wondered if it was actually Peeves that had taken over Seamus's body last night. Or had it actually been something to do with Voldemort? Harry didn't know why he wasn't going to Dumbledore about it, it just didn't seem right somehow.

  "Whatever Voldemort is planning to do, I wish he'd just get on with it." Harry said out loud.

  He went back to the common room to find Hermione and Ron arguing yet again.

  "Well I'm not bothered who should be the Keeper, you hurt Neville's feelings!" Hermione exclaimed.

  "What's happened?" Harry asked.

  "Ron just told Neville that he wouldn't last five minutes as the Keeper. Why can't you keep your thoughts to yourself Ron? You always have to be so horrible to people." Hermione said.

  "How can I not when I've got people like you giving me grief all of the time?" Ron moaned.

  "Well maybe I wouldn't give you grief if you just listened to my point of view once in a while instead of making fun of me!" Hermione shouted. "I think you're just jealous!" Hermione said.

  Ron stopped in his tracks. "Jealous? What the hell would I be jealous of?"

  "I don't know, you're jealous of everything. Your jealous because I'm cleverer then you, you're jealous because Harry's captain of the Quidditch team, your jealous because Neville is Keeper and you're jealous because I seem to like Harry a lot more then you at the moment!" Hermione shouted.

  The three of them were quiet and Hermione blushed a little. She seemed to have gotten a little carried away.

  "Will you two just stop it?" Harry roared. "I'm sick of it, why can't you just both be friends. The only reason you're making fun of Hermione is because you like her Ron!"

  Ron blushed a deep scarlet colour. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, looking down at his feet.

  "You like me Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling a little.

  "What? No way . . . I don't know what Harry's on about." Ron muttered defensively as Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

  "Well if you do like me then why can't you just act normal around me? I would be a lot nicer to you aswell." Hermione gave a bashful smile before turning and walking up to the girl's dormitory.

  Ron watched her leave, shaking his head, "That girl is crazy."

  "Don't pretend like you don't like her." Harry said, grinning.

  Ron blushed even more and took a sudden interest in his shoes.

  The next few days passed without much out of the ordinary happening. Ron and Hermione weren't talking to each other very much. Hermione had spent a lot more time then usual in the library – she said she was studying for the upcoming OWLs, but Harry thought otherwise. Ron didn't seem to be very fazed by her disappearing to the library every five minutes, and actually gave the impression to be quite relived. Hermione had told Harry she didn't want to be around Ron unless he apologised to Neville, aswell as herself. 

  Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, was quite happy in his new-found fame. He was cheered by the Gryffindor's every time he entered the common room - much to Ron's annoyance – and seemed constantly to be blushing as every few minutes someone else would congratulate him. Fred and George Weasley had of course heard of Ron's fall in luck, and didn't miss a chance to tease him about it. They constantly threw stuff at their younger brother, anything from books to the house-elf that was cleaning the fireplace, and then purposely made him drop them so they could call him butter-fingers and other numerous names. They would also congratulate Neville right infront of Ron's eyes, clapping him on the back and saying how great he was.

  The first Quidditch match of the Cup was soon upon them, and Harry couldn't wait to get back on his broom. The Gryffindor team had been practicing every night – under the watchful eye of a few teachers, of course – and Harry had so far enjoyed trying out new plays and tricks they could use against Hufflepuff. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson – the Gryffindor Chaser's – seemed overjoyed that Harry was the new captain and not in the least bit jealous that they hadn't been picked, like he'd been worried. Neville seemed to be getting the hang of everything pretty quickly and Harry was starting to think that maybe Oliver Wood had made the right decision in choosing him.

  The evening before the Hufflepuff match, Harry was sat alone in an armchair by the fire, reading a book on Quidditch plays. Hermione was in the library as usual, while Ron was playing chess with Seamus at the other side of the common room.

  "Hi Harry." A voice by the side of him spoke.

  Harry looked up to see Neville, "Oh, hi Neville." He smiled, "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

  Neville paled slightly as he sat in the chair next to Harry's, "Uh, I suppose."

  "You nervous?" Harry guessed, closing his book.

  Neville swallowed, "Yeah. Horribly nervous."

  "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Harry assured him.

  "I dunno… maybe I should just drop out – Ron can take my place!" Neville replied eagerly.

  "If you did that, you'd definitely regret it. You shouldn't worry about it, you'll be fine. I felt exactly the same way before my first match." Harry said, thinking back to the first match he played in his first year of Hogwarts. He'd been the first first-year allowed to play for a century and hadn't been too reassured when Wood told him that he'd been knocked out in his first game.

  "Really?!" Neville eyes widened, as if he couldn't imagine that Harry would ever get nervous.

  Harry laughed, "Of course! Just believe me, okay, you shouldn't worry about it."

  Neville smiled, nodding as if it all made sense, "Thanks a lot, Harry." He replied, before standing up and going over to watch Ron and Seamus' chess game.

  "That was nice." Hermione came up to him, sitting in the chair that Neville had just left, her arms full of books.

  "Huh?" Harry asked.

  "You reassuring Neville. It was nice to see," She glanced over at Ron and scowled slightly, "He should take a leaf out of your book."

  "Ron'd do the same." Harry replied.

  Hermione scoffed slightly, before absorbing herself in one of the thick, heavy books on her lap.


	6. Taking Over Quidditch

  Harry woke early the next morning. He woke up Neville, miming for him to be quiet as not to wake the others, and they got silently dressed before going down to breakfast. Only the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams were in the Great Hall that early and Oliver Wood was hovering around the Gryffindor table, forcing the team to eat a good breakfast.

  "For God's sake, Wood!" Fred Weasley cried after he'd been made to drink some more orange juice, "This is one thing about your captaincy that I won't miss!"

  "Shut it, Weasley. Just eat a good breakfast, okay. I may have to be impartial, but I still want my Gryffindor's to do well!" Wood commanded, pulling a piece of greasy bacon from Neville's hand and replacing it with a protein-packed breakfast bar.

  "At least if he's this eager for us to win, he might swing it our way." George said optimistically to Harry, as Wood turned to lecture Alicia Spinnet on her breakfast. Harry was hoping that they'd never even have to think about getting Wood to swing the match - he was determined they were going to win.

  After a good breakfast overseen by Wood, the Gryffindor's went to get their brooms and kit before getting changed in the changing rooms. They passed Ron and Hermione, who were walking along in silence to breakfast, focusing on anything but each other, and Harry told them he'd see them after the match.

  "So Harry," Fred said as they sat in the changing rooms, waiting for their signal to go outside on to the pitch, "any last words of encouragement for us?"

  Harry grinned, "I've already said it countless times – we're going to win, okay, and just remember what we've been practicing and all the plays and tactics and we'll be fine."

  "And you keep an eye out for that snitch!" George called.

  "I will, I will!" Harry smiled. He turned to Neville, "You okay? You know what you're doing, don't you?"

  Neville nodded, smiling slightly, "I'll be okay." 

  A few minutes later, Wood popped his head round the door, wishing them all good luck and telling them they had to go out on to the pitch. They all walked out, flanked by the Hufflepuff team, to the roar of the school sat waiting in the stands. Harry glanced over to the Hufflepuff's and was about to wave to Cho when he saw who she was talking to – Draco Malfoy. What was his problem? Cho wasn't into him was she?

  Harry nodded at each of his team, who nodded back, before they jumped on their brooms and sped into the air, getting the game underway.

  "Johnson… to Spinnet… back to Johnson… Angelina Johnson is looking on top form so – oh! And her shot is blocked by Hufflepuff keeper James Beckford…" Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend and fellow Gryffindor, of course supplied a good source off commentary running that Harry was able to follow as he rose above the game, ever searching for the golden snitch.

  The match was soon 40-30 to Gryffindor and Harry was getting anxious about the snitch. He hadn't so far seen any little glimpse of it, and was keeping one nervous eye on the Hufflepuff seeker as he also scoured the skies about 10 feet below Harry.

  All of a sudden, someone zoomed towards him on a broom, skidding to a halt. It was Oliver Wood. Harry wondered what Wood was doing up so high when he should be in the thick of the action down below.

  "_Harry!" But it wasn't Oliver's voice that Harry heard. It was the same voice he'd heard coming from the Forbidden Forest, and the one that Seamus had used when he was taken over by something. The voice sent chills down Harry's spine, and it felt so loud in his ears that he was surprised that the rest of the stadium hadn't heard it._

  "_Harry!" Wood was coming closer, his eyes black and focused on Harry.___

_  "Oliver?" Harry didn't know what to do. He backed up on his broom a little bit as Wood approached, wondering if he should dive down and try and get away from him._

  "_Harry!" _

  Just as Wood got so close he could almost touch him, Harry pulled his broom down and sped off through the air, coming to a halt about 15 feet below. The Hufflepuff seeker obviously thought that Harry had seen the snitch, and also dived with him before realising that the snitch was nowhere to be found. Wood was following Harry, hovering only slightly above him. Harry could still hear that cold, harsh voice echoing in his ears, and he panicked, speeding off over to the right.

  "And what is going on in the Gryffindor team?" Lee Jordan's voice boomed round the stadium, "Harry Potter seems to have spotted the golden snitch… Oliver Wood, ex-Gryffindor keeper and captain, is refereeing this match very strangely – he seems to be keeping a very close eye on Potter!"

  "Harry? What's wrong?" 

  Harry glanced down to see Neville just a few metres below him, so he dropped to the same level as him, "Something's wrong…"

  "Wha –" Neville started, but was cut off as Oliver Wood appeared from nowhere, crashing through the middle of them. Neville's broom wobbled and swayed, causing him to slip off one of the sides.

  "Neville!" Harry cried, completely helpless as his friend plummeted to the ground below.

  "_Harry!" Wood was rounding on him, glaring at him with a sinister look in his new dark eyes._

  "Oliver!" Harry called, attempting anything to get Wood to snap out of this trance.

  "_You can never escape!" Wood cried, and Harry was completely unready for the attack that soon followed. Wood dove at him, smacking in to the back of his broom. He then backed up, crashing again in to him._

  "Oliver!" Harry shouted.

  Lee Jordan was still jabbering excitedly at the commotion between Harry and Wood, "Something's going on between Potter and Wood! Now the Gryffindor beaters, Fred and George Weasley, are joining in… what is happening?!"

  "Harry! What's happening?!" Fred echoed as he hovered behind Wood, joined by George.

  "It's Oliver!" Harry cried, as Oliver crashed in to him again. It took all of his strength to hold on to his broom and not fall off like Neville did.

  Fred and George swept in, grabbing on to Oliver to try and restrain him.

  "Hufflepuff win thirty points while the Gryffindor team are distracted! What is happening up there?!" Lee Jordan shouted, "OH! And new Hufflepuff seeker Robert Blake has spotted the snitch!"

  Harry looked round wildly at the mention of the snitch and could just make out Robert Blake chasing after the golden ball down below. Harry glanced back to Wood. The Weasley twins hadn't managed to hold him - he'd broken free and was coming straight at Harry! 

  Harry dived suddenly, leaving Wood confused before flying after him. Harry pelted down through the thick of the match, nearing up on Blake with Wood still tailing him. He could hear the wind whistling in his ears and the roar of the crowd as Blake reached out for the snitch, but couldn't quite reach it. Harry surged forwards, making his broom go faster and faster until he was level with Blake. They were both reaching out for the snitch, still hurtling towards the ground. Harry took his eyes off the ball for a split second to realise they were heading straight for the crowd. Right at the last moment, Harry swerved, just at the same time as the snitch also changed direction and sped upwards. Robert Blake was left crashing into a crowd of Slytherin's, who didn't look too happy to have a Hufflepuff falling on them. Harry carried on speeding upwards, following the snitch. He was hoping maybe Oliver had also crashed, but he was still following him.

  "_Potter!" Oliver caught up with him just as Harry clasped his hand around the Snitch, grabbing the back of his robes. They both went tumbling to the ground, Harry's hand still round the snitch, as the Gryffindor's went mad._

  "We've won Harry! We've won!" Fred Weasley shouted to Harry just before he hit the ground and the world went black.

~*~*~*~

  "What happened after that Professor?"

  "Oliver Wood fainted and then came back as normal. Ronald Weasley told me all about it, said it had happened before to Seamus Finnigan but they didn't bother telling me about it."

  Harry's eyes snapped open. At first everything was blurry but when he blinked a few times, everything came into focus. He was in Dumbledore's office and infront of him was Dumbledore himself and Professor's McGonagall and Snape.

  "Why did he do it?" Harry asked, making the three Professor's jump. His voice was raspy as his throat was dry.

  "Harry? Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him with concern.

  Harry sat up. "My head hurts a bit but I'm fine. We won didn't we? We won the game!" He beamed round at the three of them but none of them were smiling.

  "You caught the Snitch but Hufflepuff received more points then you. This puts Gryffindor second and Hufflepuff first." Snape explained.

  "It doesn't matter about the game Harry." Dumbledore said. It appeared to Harry that he was angry. Was he angry at him?

  "What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

  "What can you remember?" Dumbledore asked.

  Professor McGonagall was twiddling with her thumbs and muttering something under her breath.

  "Oliver was after me on his broom and he called my name but his voice was different. It wasn't Oliver, Professor, I swear it wasn't Oliver. It was if something had taken over his body. He told me that I can never escape him. It sounded just like the voice that Seamus had used when . . ."

  "Yes, what happened with Seamus?" Dumbledore asked hastily.

  "Well . . . his eyes rolled back and his expression was angry. Then he lunged at me and almost knocked me out. Then he just fainted. When he came back into consciousness he couldn't remember a thing." Harry explained.

  Professor McGonagall was whimpering now. "Is it You-Know-Who, Professor?" She asked, clutching her hands to her face.

  Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I wish I cold tell you Minerva. It seems someone or something is trying to send a message to Harry – a very violent one so it seems. It wouldn't surprise me if this was to do with Voldemort." He sighed loudly and then asked Professor McGonagall to go and fetch Ron.

  When she was gone Dumbledore immediately switched the subject to Sirius. "Have you heard from him at all?" Dumbledore asked.

  Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've received a couple of letters. He was just saying how important my safety is."

  "Don't worry Harry; he's at Lupin's which isn't that far away. Still, we need him closer. I will send a letter to him, asking him to come closer to Hogwarts with Lupin. If disguised, Sirius could stay at The Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said. He seemed to be talking to himself now; looking at neither Harry nor Snape. When he finally turned to Harry he looked at him with a serious expression. "Harry, you can go now. Promise me you won't go out of the common room tonight. Professor McGonagall is bringing Ron up to meet you here so you can go back to the common room together."

  Harry stood up and headed for the door. But as he opened it, he turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor, is Wood alright?"

  "Yes but it took him an hour or two to come back to consciousness. I assume the longer the host is in the body, the longer the body will stay unconscious for." Dumbledore explained.

  "What about Neville?" Harry asked, remembering Wood had knocked Neville flying off his broom.

  "I do not know. I haven't had time to go to the hospital wing and check." Dumbledore said.

  "Professor, can me and Ron have permission to go down to the hospital wing now, just to see how he is?" Harry asked. It wasn't really Neville he wanted to see, but he knew Oliver would be there.

  Dumbledore took a long time to answer. "If you're quick. But I want you straight back in the common room, Harry." He ordered.

  Harry nodded and found Ron and Professor McGonagall waiting for him outside. Professor McGonagall went back into Dumbledore's office while Harry and Ron went down the staircase.

  "We're going to the hospital wing to see Oliver." Harry explained as Ron tried hard to keep up with him.

  "Are you okay Harry. I saw what happened earlier. Hermione was practically having a fit!" Ron told him.

  "Yeah, don't worry about me I'm fine." Harry said as he pushed the door open to the hospital wing.

  Madam Pomfrey nervously glanced at them as the entered. "What do you want?" She asked them.

  "Erm . . . can we visit Oliver Wood?" Harry asked tentatively.

  Madam Pomfrey looked half annoyed, half nervous. Harry guessed she was scared of what happened earlier. Everyone was scared nowadays, now they knew Voldemort was back. "I suppose so. But be quick." She gestured to a drawn curtain and Harry and Ron drew it back to see Oliver in a bed, reading a Quidditch book.

  "Ah . . . Harry." He said when he saw him. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. You might've missed the Snitch!"

  "Or I might've plummeted to the ground and broke a few bones, but the Snitch seems just a bit more important." Harry grinned, despite what he had been through. He knew how much Oliver loved Quidditch.

  "Puddlemere will drop me now." Oliver said sadly. "They'll think I'm some kind of lunatic, chasing after people in the middle of a match."

  Harry gave him a warm smile. "Can you remember seeing anything before you attacked me?"

  Oliver looked fazed for a moment but then he shook his head. "No, nothing really. Only a flash of movement and then I blacked out. Cost me my job that thing did, if it wasn't for you two then Dumbledore would probably have fired me."

  "Dumbledore knew that it wasn't you that attacked me." Harry said.

  "Attacking Harry Potter, it'll be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow and then bam, there goes playing for Scotland." Oliver sighed.

  "Oliver, no one will be worrying about dropping you at the moment. Everyone's biggest concern is Voldemort." Harry said. "They're all scared of him, even Madam Pomfrey is shaking like a leaf out there."

  This seemed to cheer Oliver up a bit.

   Madam Pomfrey entered. She had most probably heard what Harry had just said. "Come on now, Oliver needs some rest."

  Just as they were about to go Oliver stopped them and turned to Ron. 

  "Oh by the way, you're in luck . . . Neville broke his leg in three places and it's too much for Madam Pomfrey to mend at the moment. Looks like you're playing the next match and guess what – it's against Slytherin." Wood smiled as Harry and Ron left.

  Ron was practically bouncing up and down with excitement when they told Hermione back in the common room. "And against Slytherin! Ha! I'd like to see Draco Malfoy laugh at me when he sees how good I am!" Ron said arrogantly.

  "Poor Neville." Hermione said.

  Harry smiled at Hermione. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

  Hermione smiled back at him as Fred, George and Lee came through the portrait hole.

  Ron grinned. "I'm gonna tell Fred and George. I can't wait to see their faces! Won't be teasing me anymore, will they?"

  Harry watched Ron rush off and then turned to Hermione. "So, did you enjoy the match?" He asked with a laugh.

  "It was kind of exciting. It was amazing how you managed to avoid Oliver when he was chasing you and keep your eye on the Snitch at the same time. I admire your bravery, Harry." Hermione said.

  Harry shrugged, embarrassed. "I wouldn't exactly call it bravery . . ."

  "I don't know how to say this Harry . . ." Hermione started. "When I first met you in our first year I was sort of intrigued by you, because you were famous and everything. At the end of the year you were like a hero and I've liked you ever since."

  "Well I've liked you too Hermione, you've always been a great friend for . . ."

  "No, not just as a friend." Hermione replied. "I like you more than a friend, Harry, and I thought you would've noticed by now. Anyway, I was going to ask if . . . if . . . would you go to the ball with me?"

  Harry was stunned by this question. He had never thought of Hermione as more than a friend and he didn't know how to answer this question. He didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings but he knew that he didn't like her. He knew who he liked and that was Cho and Cho only. Hermione was just a friend, a really good friend.

  "Hermione, I don't know what to say." Harry said truthfully.

  "You don't have to answer tonight, I can give you some time, I'll wait a while . . ."

  Harry shook his head at her. "Hermione, you are one of my best friends and you will be forever. I hadn't even thought about becoming more than friends. And I also know that Ron likes you, I couldn't do that to him."

  Hermione nodded and then suddenly her eyes went dark. She bared her teeth and suddenly lunged at him, knocking a passing third-year to the floor. She wrestled Harry to the floor with tremendous strength and scratched him across the face, drawing blood. Harry cried out as she grabbed his neck, throttling him with a strong grip. The other Gryffindor's got the message and pulled Hermione off Harry. 

  "_The night will come when Voldemort will be back, Harry Potter!" Hermione said in a different voice, her eyes rolling in their sockets._

  Her head drooped and Harry realised she had fainted. Harry felt his cheek where Hermione had scratched him. Drops of blood were dripping onto the floor now as Ron ran over, a shocked expression on his face.

  "Get Dumbledore!" Harry cried to a Gryffindor second-year. "Tell him we'll be at the hospital wing!"

  Him and Ron carried Hermione to the Hospital wing and Harry noticed Ron was close to tears.

  "You can't keep away can you?!" Madam Pomfrey said when they pushed open the doors to the Hospital wing.

  Harry would've smiled if he hadn't a big gash across one cheek and Hermione wasn't unconscious.

  "Good god, what happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked, laying Hermione on a bed immediately.

  "Same thing that happened to Oliver." Harry muttered.

  "Here," Madam Pomfrey said, magicking a tissue for Harry to wipe the blood off his face.

  "Harry," Dumbledore came bursting through the doors. He took one glance at Hermione and said, "It's happened to Miss Granger too, hasn't it?"

  Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked upset, the twinkle that could usually be found in his eyes was gone.

  "Will she be okay?" Ron asked frantically. Harry could see he was clutching on to Hermione's hand, so he put a hand on his shoulder.

  "Yeah Ron, she'll be fine… just look at Oliver." Harry replied. Ron tore an eye away from Hermione for a second to glance at Oliver in the next bed, sitting up and looking curiously at what was happening.

  "Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "Snuffles, as I think you've been calling him, has just arrived and is waiting for you in my office. I think it would be best if you went now, as he will be returning back with Remus soon." The twinkle reappeared slightly for a second as Dumbledore glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who was looking thoroughly confused.

  "Oh, okay. Ron, I'll be back soon." Harry replied. He quickly swept past everyone and out of the infirmary, heading towards Dumbledore's office, where he gave the statue the password (Chocolate Frogs) and jumped on to the moving stairs.


	7. Snuffles Promise

  Dumbledore's office had always amazed Harry, and he would've loved to spend time just inspecting all the curious objects that littered the room, but he wasn't even thinking about inspecting anything as he stepped into the office and spotted Sirius, pacing infront of the fire.

  "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, glad to see his godfather.

  Sirius, however, did not look too happy. He walked briskly over, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, "Harry! What do you think you're doing?!" He cried, his eyes wide. The last time Harry had seen him, Sirius had been not much more than pale and gaunt looking, but after spending the last few months with Remus Lupin, an ex- Defence Against The Dark Art's teacher and a childhood friend of Sirius and Harry's father, Sirius now looked more filled with his hair cut neatly.

  "Uh…" was all Harry managed to stutter.

  "You've completely been defying every single thing we told you!" Sirius shouted. He laughed slightly in complete disbelief, "You've been wandering around corridors, going places by yourself and then not telling anyone as soon as something strange happens! What were you thinking?!"

  "I don't want everyone to worry! I don't need looking after!" Harry managed to cry, his face burning bright red.

  "Harry, everyone is going to worry about you, whether you like it or not. I don't think you understand just how dangerous it is at the moment, especially for you!"

  "Of course I do," Harry said, "I just don't want to seem like I'm looking for protection and running to Dumbledore the moment any little thing happens!"

  Sirius sighed, "You are the person that Voldemort is going to go after and I'll bet he is plotting right this very second. He could be anywhere - you know that. It's just not safe for you. You need to listen to us. Promise me… promise me you'll do as we say." His eyes were pleading as he dropped his hold on Harry's shoulders.

  Harry nodded, looking down at the floor, "I promise."

  "I need to go now. I'll be close by and you just stick close to everyone, okay. I'll send you an owl in a couple of days, telling you where I am." Sirius' seriousness broke for a moment and he grinned, "Just look after yourself."

  "You too." Harry replied. He watched as Sirius transformed into the big black dog he usually was, before turning and hurrying out of the office and back to the infirmary.

  "Harry!" Hermione was awake and tried to sit up as soon as she saw him enter the hospital wing, but was held back by Ron and Madam Pomfrey, "Oh my God! I am _so sorry! I can't believe it!" She bit her lip, looking as if she was about to cry._

  "It's okay Hermione. I'm fine." Harry assured her, as Madam Pomfrey went over to Oliver, muttering something under her breath.

  "But what if you hadn't've been?! I could've killed you!" She wailed. Ron patted her on the back comfortingly. Harry was glad to see that his two friends weren't thinking about the fact they were arguing.

  "I'm fine," Harry repeated, sitting down and quietly telling them everything that Sirius had said.

  Hermione was ordered to stay in the hospital wing for two nights by Madam Pomfrey, however much she protested about missing lessons. There was a lot of speculation about what happened to Oliver and Hermione from the rest of the school, but no one really had a clue about what really went on. Oliver, who had been released the day after the Quidditch match, got a lot of funny looks wherever he went, as if he was going to start attacking any random person. Draco Malfoy, of course, had a lot to say about the issue.

  "I always thought he was a freak!" Malfoy was heard to be saying loudly to a crowd of sniggering Slytherins as Harry and Ron passed him on their way to Divination, "I always thought Hagrid was the worst teacher we could get, but even Dumbledore's out-done himself by hiring that idiot Wood! I'm going to have to write to my father and tell him to complain, we can't have a lunatic teaching us!"

  The night before Hermione was released, Harry received an owl from Sirius just as he was about to go to bed. He tore open the parchment quickly as the brown owl that had delivered it soared off back out the window and disappeared into the night air.

  Harry,

          Dumbledore's managed to get me and Remus a room at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, so we are close by. Remember to keep your eye open, but don't go looking for trouble. 

                     Keep safe, Sirius.

  Harry snatched up a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a letter back.

  Sirius,

      I'm glad you're close by. I promise I won't go looking for any trouble – even though I never did before! Everything's back to normal now and the teachers are keeping an even closer eye on everything. Keep writing back, I still need to know that you're around.

            Harry.

  Harry folded up the parchment and lent back in his bed. Everyone else in the dorm was asleep and Harry wondered if he could just slip out and run to the owlrey to send the letter. He knew that everyone would be annoyed if he went 'looking for trouble' - as everyone called it – so he silently found the invisibility cloak that had once been his father's and the Marauder's Map, that showed where everyone in the school was. Harry glanced down at it, finding himself – a dot labelled 'Harry Potter' – before slipping down to the common room and out of the portrait into the corridors, where he threw on the cloak and checked the map once more. 'Harry Potter' was now in the same spot as he was. The only dots moving around near him was 'Mrs Norris', Filch the caretakers annoying cat, and Peeves, who's dot was moving furiously around a classroom nearby. Clutching the map and parchment in his hand, Harry quickly went to the owlrey, where he sent Hedwig off with the letter. Harry checked his watch and decided to take a big risk – go and visit Hermione.

  Hermione was sat up in her bed inside the hospital wing, reading _Hogwarts, A History in the dim light. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, asleep._

  "Hermione!" Harry hissed, pushing open the door and heading over to her bed, still covered by the cloak.

  Hermione looked startled and dropped her book on the bed, glancing around.

  "Hermione." Harry said again.

  Hermione looked around wildly, "Harry?!"

  "Shush!" Harry whispered, standing by her bed, "I'm here."

  Hermione stuck her arm out, trying to find Harry. Eventually she grabbed on to his arm as Harry stuck it out of the bottom of the robe so she could see where he was.

  "What are you doing here!" She cried.

  "I went to send an owl to Sirius. I knew you wouldn't be asleep."

  Hermione hissed, "You shouldn't be wandering about on your own! Have you forgotten what you promised Sirius already?!"

  "No one can see me, I'm okay." Harry changed the subject, "How are you?"

  "I'm fine. I want to get out of here; I bet I'm missing loads of important stuff for the OWLs!" Hermione replied. She paused and then spoke cautiously, "Harry, what did I say before I attacked you?"

  Harry frowned, thinking back to what she'd told him about her liking him, before she attacked him, "You can't remember?"

  "No, not really. You asked me if I enjoyed the match, and then I draw a blank." Hermione lied. She could remember exactly what happened, word for word. But she wanted Harry to forget she ever asked him.

  Harry was silent for a moment, wondering what to tell her. He didn't want to bring up the sticky subject again and then if she couldn't remember, he wouldn't have to worry about Ron and her, "We just talked about the match."

  "That's it?"

  "Yeah."

  Hermione looked relieved, "Oh. Okay. Good."

  Harry grinned from beneath his robe, but didn't say anything about the subject, "I better be going now."

  "Okay, be careful."

  "See you tomorrow." Harry replied, before disappearing out of the door and back into the corridors.

  Harry made sure the cloak was fully covering him, before walking briskly down the corridor. Not fully paying attention to his surroundings, he turned a corner and stepped straight on something – Mrs Norris. The cat screeched and straight away Harry could hear footsteps coming closer as Filch approached.

  "Mrs Norris!" Filch was shouting, "Peeves if that's you, you're going straight to the Bloody Baron!"

  Harry threw himself against the wall as Filch passed him, scooping up Mrs Norris and cooing to his cat. Harry took the opportunity to glance at the Marauder's Map and decide which way would be less teacher infested. That was when he spotted it. An extra dot, moving about in one of the rooms on the floor above. Harry squinted at the parchment, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. The moving dot was quite clearly labelled 'Lord Voldemort'.

  Lord Voldemort. The dark wizard that killed his parents and had recently returned to full power. Harry took off down the corridor at full speed, not even thinking about what he was doing.

  Filch's head snapped up at the sound of Harry's footsteps as he pounded past him, "Who's that? Who is it?"

  Harry ignored Filch and raced down the corridor, skidding round the corner at the end and up a flight of stairs. He glanced up to see Professor Snape at the top of the stairs and stumbled over his robes; crying out.

  "Who's there?" Snape asked, glaring straight at Harry with his beady eyes. "Potter?" He approached Harry with outstretched hands and Harry had to duck under his arms and race up the stairs. He darted into the nearest room and shut the door, diving behind a desk.

  He pulled off his cloak and looked down at the map but there was no sign of Lord Voldemort on it. The only moving dots were of Peeves, Mrs Norris, Filch and Snape.

  How could Lord Voldemort have gotten out of the castle so quickly? Did he really see his name or was it just his imagination? He had a million questions but couldn't find any answers.

  "_Harry?" A voice said behind him._

  Harry whirled around to see the ghost of a young boy with gelled back hair and large eyes. He looked innocent enough but there was something not quite right about him. Something familiar, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. This ghost didn't look like Peeves, Nearly Headless Nick, Moaning Myrtle or any of the other Hogwarts ghost's. The ghost standing infront of Harry was in a bit of a blur and seemed more distant.

  "What? Who are you?" Harry asked.

  The ghost sneered and Harry knew he had seen that sneer before. The hair, the eyes and the expression all fell into place and Harry suddenly knew who it was.

  "Malfoy?" 

  The ghost cackled. "_I was hoping I'd get to meet you soon, Harry Potter."_

  "Malfoy?" Harry repeated. He was stunned. How could this be Draco Malfoy? He looked just the same as Draco although his voice was colder and more in a harsh whisper. "I don't understand."

  "_What's their to understand Harry Potter. I'd love to kill you now – if only Lord Voldemort didn't want you for himself . . . doesn't mean I can't hurt you though." The ghost laughed and glided nearer to Harry._

  Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ghost. But the ghost only laughed. "_What is a wand, Harry Potter? A wand cannot hurt me. A wand cannot even hold me back."_

  "Where is Voldemort?" Harry cried, keeping his wand pointed at the ghost. He was trying so hard not to be afraid but his voice was shaking. "He was in the castle a minute ago."

  "_Lord Voldemort is everywhere. He's even with us now. He's been watching you for quite a while."_

  Harry felt a shiver down his spine. "I've always known you had something to do with this, Malfoy. Are you the ghost that's been taking over my friends?"

  "_You mean those weedy little boy's and that girl. They didn't have a clue how to fight me!"_

  "And how come you aren't on the map?" Harry asked, holding the Marauder's map out infront of him.

  "_I am not like the other ghosts, Harry Potter." _

  "I'm going straight to Dumbledore to get you expelled, Malfoy. And before you go, Dumbledore will make you explain all about Voldemort and where he is and what he's planning to do!" Harry said, trying not to stutter.

  The ghost laughed. _"You are scared, Harry Potter. I can sense your fear. You will get what is coming to you. Go to Dumbledore and I swear that all your friends will die in the night, along with that old fool of a headmaster. Think yourself lucky. If it wasn't for Lord Voldemort wanting you, I'd have killed you by now. At least you have a chance to say goodbye." And with that the ghost disintegrated into thin air, his bitter laugh dying with it._

  Harry stood, staring at the spot where the ghost had been. He steadied his breathing and walked out of the room, forgetting all about his cloak and banging straight into someone.

  "Watch it, Potter." The all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy drawled.

  Harry panicked his eyes wide and stumbled backwards. "Get away from me."

  Draco stared down at Harry. "What's wrong with you, Potter? Has my face turned into a mirror?" 

  Harry ignored him, pushing his way past and sprinting down the corridor. Harry turned for one last second to see Malfoy smirking after him. He ran up to the portrait hole and dived into the common room. He felt himself shivering, what the ghost said had scared him as he realised Lord Voldemort could be watching him now.

  "Harry?" Ron came down from the dorm, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked, noticing Harry was shaking.

  "Malfoy." Harry said. He looked down at his hands, trying to stop them from shaking.

  Ron frowned, "Malfoy? What about him? Harry, what are you talking about?!"

  Harry shook his head. What was he meant to tell Ron? That he'd seen some ghost that was Draco Malfoy? Ron'd think he was crazy, "It's nothing. I, um, just ran into Malfoy."

  "Why are you shaking? Are you okay?"

  Harry shoved his hands inside his pyjama pockets, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold, that's all."

  "Okay. Are you coming to bed?" Ron asked, still frowning.

  "I'll be there in a minute." Harry replied. Ron nodded, and went back up to the dorm, looking over his shoulder back at Harry every couple of steps.

  Harry didn't know how long he sat there for. He just kept replaying the scene in his head. How could Malfoy be a ghost? Harry was sure it had been him; the ghost looked more or less the same. But then again, Malfoy had been walking about outside the room. Harry sighed, he was thoroughly confused.


End file.
